Reforged
by Themanwhoknewsushi
Summary: A story that came to mind. There will be many characters but it focuses on Riven and a couple others. Possible pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_"I won't kill you. If you survive this, you deserve to live."_

Riven remembered those words all too well. Why? She wasn't sure herself. Perhaps it was because those words encouraged her, gave her life more meaning.

It happened during the horrible incident with Singed in the Noxus-Ionian war. After everyone else had been reduced to nothing but melted, deformed corpses, she was determined to get as far away from the scene as possible.

She didn't know what to do, they trusted her and she failed them. Let them not only die, but die at the hands of their own _allies! _They used chemical weapons on their own troops!

There was no honor or glory in what had taken place- all it was was a massacre. Riven would have liked it to be a nightmare, but she knew the whole thing was real. Riven ran as fast as she could, she couldn't see them anymore but she could smell their rotting corpses, mixed in with the chemical used to kill them. Riven considered that to be the worst part.

She doesn't remember how he stopped her, or who had done so. An unknown Ionian soldier? No, highly unlikely. Far too strong and fast to be just another soldier. Unfortunately Riven was not able to get a good look at him, she was grievously wounded mentally and physically from her last "battle". The only thing she remembered was his voice, It was stern, sure and unkind, but also lonely. When she thought about it he sounded just like her.

Broken.

Or maybe she was just over thinking it all?

When Riven had regained consciousness, she shattered her blade with a new determination. She would become an exile, and swore that one day she would return to Noxus in order to change it. Riven the Exile was her new name.

It's been years since that incident. After careful thought she decided the best course of action was to go to the Institute of War and become a champion.

Riven felt confident she was strong enough. Years of training, hard work, and determination had made her sure of that. No matter what kind of test they put her through-Riven would pass. When she did she hoped to find redemption, and find what she was looking for. Riven believed that while in the League, she could find the answers to all her questions, and also get her revenge on that sick horrible bastard Singed.

After reminiscing the past and thinking of the future, Riven stepped through the doors to the Institute of War ready to live her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Settling In_**

The "test" wasn't what she expected it to be. It was a test of the mind, not of the body, the Summoner's called it a "Judgment".

Thankfully Riven passed her "Judgment" and exited the reflection chamber.

She was not about to lose because of the past. Riven knew she couldn't let it control her, no matter how horrible it was. But even so, she still wanted to kill Singed over and over again, which she could accomplish in the League. Adding yet another pro to joining.

'How convenient' Riven smiled to herself.

As she left the reflection chamber she noticed the hall void of any living being, or so she thought. Before Riven could decide if she should start looking around to ask some questions and what course of action she should take- a tall, muscular man dressed as a Shinobi, walked towards her from the opposite end of the room. If he hadn't started moving she would have never known he was there.

She became cautious, feeling threatened.

The man looked at Riven and after a few seconds started speaking-

"Congratulations for passing the judgment-"

"Riven."

"-Riven. You passed quickly, your willpower must be strong."

Riven shifted her feet, embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

"If you were wondering what to do next, my suggestion is to get settled in, though you must have already known that. Since there is a high likely hood that you do not have a home in any of the nearby cities, you will be provided with a room here in the Institute of War. Many champions and Summoners live around here so never be afraid to ask questions. In a few moments someone should be here to welcome you and show you around. Good luck-Riven."

Riven speaks up right as he turns to walk away.

"Aren't you the one welcoming me right now? Why can't you do it?" She asked not wanting to be left alone to be forced to talk to another person again. She hated starting conversations.

"I have not been asked by anyone to do so. Forgive me but I have other matters to take care of." He replied, barely even turning back to face her.

"Well you could at least be polite enough to tell me your name. Did you forget that I have already given you mine?" Riven said slightly annoyed and aggravated. Didn't this guy's mother teach him proper manners?

"Ah yes. Forgive me for forgetting my manners, my name is Shen, Eye of Twilight. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Riven." He bowed apologetically to her in the traditional Ionian way.

She was slightly embarrassed by this action. She didn't expect such a response and she definitely wasn't used to it. Usually, people would get angry back at her and say things like "What right does a poor, lowly, runaway soldier like you have to talk to me like that?" Which, would end up in a fight she would win.

As Shen got ready to take his leave _again_ a wizened old man with a giant clock on his back walked, or floated, over to them.

"Zilean." Shen greeted, bowing in respect, not fazed in the least by yet another interruption.

"Shen." The old man answered tilting his head back in equal respect.

"This must be the new champion. Have you been polite to her?"

"Yes I have. Do I have a reason not to be?"

Riven just sat by and listened as they talked not wanting to be rude and interrupt. Besides the fact she had no idea what to say.

"Well if you two are getting along so well already, I think it would be a good idea for Shen to give you a tour of the Institute. Ah forgive me-I nearly forgot my manners, may I ask your name, my lady?"

"My name is Riven. I would be ever so grateful if Shen could show me around, seeing I have no idea what to do at the moment." She said trying to compose herself again after being embarrassed multiple times in a row.

Shen showed no sign of getting angry, or being offended in any way.

"Well then, Shen I have a favor to ask you. Show Riven around, to her room, the summoning chamber, the dining room, Library, wherever might interest her."

Riven watched as Shen sat still, thinking about his reply. "Very well. Since it is you asking this of me, I will respect your wish and show her around."

Riven felt relieved. So far everyone had been helpful and polite. But, she reminded herself, that gives her no reason to trust them.

She had learned that the hard way.

"Thank you for agreeing to this Shen I am...grateful." She thanked him, awkwardly crossing her arms.

He nodded in response.

"Her room number is 667. On the first floor. You know where everything else is. Well- see you both at dinner." Zilean shouted cheerfully while leaving the room.

Shen turned to Riven.

"Follow me. I will show you the library first, since it is on the way to your room."

"Thank you. And- well..." She started saying but couldn't finish, she knew that could wait till after he showed her around. She didn't want to waste anymore of his time.

Shen looked at her waiting for her to finish. When he saw that she wasn't going to proceed, he just turned around and started walking towards the direction of where her room was located.

Most of the walk was silent. They passed what she guessed were a couple novice Summoners. After words they walked by what she figured was a champion. It was a Yordle all dressed up in wizard gear. He had looked at Shen with such an angry gaze, she thought for sure a fight would break out in the middle of the hallway. But instead he just kept walking, cursing to himself the whole way. Shen hadn't even acknowledged his existence.

These people were strange.

"Here is the library. It is full of knowledge, as I'm guessing you already know. I found the most useful books to be the ones about the Fields of Justice. They have maps in the back you can study to get a good idea of where you are and where you will go before your first match. There is also a book about potions that can help you survive on the battlefield. I suggest at least taking a look at them." Shen informed her as she listened carefully. Riven needed to take advantage of every bit of knowledge she could get.

"Thank you for this information. I will take a look when I have the chance." She answered sincerely.

He looked at her blankly, Riven guessed he stopped to process her words, and formulate the best response possible. Then nodded his head and said

"You're welcome." They then headed out again towards her room.

They stopped in front of room number 667.

"This will be your room for however long you stay in the league, or if you ever buy your own house nearby. In the league the rooms are divided up by male and female sections. I guess it could be for privacy and other reasons. I will be kind enough to inform you that my friend and comrade Akali, has her room right across from you in room 666. I'm sure she would be willing to help you if you have any questions later on. And, if you would like to take a quick shower and get comfortable I will be willing to wait by the library until you are finished."

'_Gah! How did he know I wanted to take a shower! Can he read minds? Or do I just look that bad?'_

This embarrassed her even further. Damn it, was she that open with her thoughts? Had it seriously been that long since her last bath or shower? Whatever. Riven guessed that she should just get used to strange things happening. This was the League after all.

"W-well I guess, if you don't mind." Riven answered as she tried to regain her composure for the 2nd time that day. Riven reminded herself that she was in fact an elite warrior.

"I do not mind. I will wait."

She nodded at him red in the face and walked into her room. The sight that greeted her was amazing, the bed was huge, there was a dresser placed in the corner holding a couple pairs of complimentary clothes inside, and her personal bathroom. The room also possessed a bookcase to of course, store any books she had brought or will buy in the future. Beside that was an armor rack and sword holder. All of it was top quality and extremely expensive. Too bad she had no time to drool over all this now, Shen was nice enough to let her take a quick shower while he waited. All this after he agreed to show her around.

She would have to take a long relaxing one later. After all the water bill wasn't her responsibility any more.

Riven decided to wear a pair of the complimentary clothes they provided until her normal clothes were clean. She started off toward the library to meet up with Shen again.

As she walked down the hall a huge booming voice echoed through the Institute. Shen was engaged in conversation with someone too loud for his own good.

"Shen! I heard you're showing the new champion around. Hope you aren't trying to hit on her already!" The man laughed before continuing.

"I know, that's impossible. Anyway, hurry up we're all about to start eating, I won't be able to wait much longer!"

"Right now I need to show her to the summoning chamber. Then we will stop at the "cafeteria" for something to eat. I will see you when I get there Pantheon." His voice remained monotone.

"Alright. Well, that shouldn't take _too_ long. You better introduce her to us when you get there. Gotta give her the warm welcome we didn't get."

"I agree. Although I don't entirely understand what you mean."

"Don't worry my friend, one day you will." Pantheon finished as he walked away, loudly of course.

Riven listened to the whole conversation feeling guilty she had, eavesdropping was looked down upon in most places.

She was about to walk into the library but Shen got to her first.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your patience." Riven answered.

He looked at her again. Nodded and said "You're welcome."

They started off towards the summoning chamber. She wondered when her first match would be because she was, after all, a warrior at heart and wanted to feel the thrill of battle against skilled enemies, instead of the average soldier or drunken asshole for once.

Besides all that she kept wondering, why did this man's voice sound so familiar?

Probably just thinking too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Baby Steps_**

Riven smirked to herself, excited to engage in combat once again.

Said champion had been summoned to a match on the fields of Justice. Her _first _match to be exact. And so soon. She had learned from Shen's friend and comrade, Akali, that she was to be summoned the day after she first joined. It was to be the first match of the day, Riven wondered if she had gotten lucky for once in her unlucky life.

Everything after Shen took his leave happened so fast. Following the events of the previous chapter-Shen showed her where champions who stay in the Institute went for their daily meals. After that, he left to prepare himself for his next match.

Once she started searching for a table Pantheon came up to welcome her, and invite her to sit with him and a couple others. This included Akali, Kennen, Kayle, GangPlank, and Sona.

There weren't that many people eating there in the first place. Most were out in the city at a restraunt, or of course in their own homes.

When Riven finished eating, she headed back to her room for the night. Akali accompanied her, since her room was straight across the hall from Riven's.

Both of them got along well, far as she could tell. Riven had a great conversation with her on their way back and learned a few things about her. Akali showed more emotion than Shen, she laughed, showed confusion, even frustration. But most of the time she appeared equally serious as her comrade.

It was only after she laid down to sleep did she notice that Shen did not introduce her to everyone like Pantheon had wanted.

'_Guess Shen isn't someone who likes to take orders. OR he just gets embarrassed easily.'_

What Riven didn't know was her team was made up of just about everyone she had met that day. Apparently none of them knew about it either until they met up in the summoning chamber. Her team consisted of: Shen, Akali, Pantheon, Sona, and herself. Riven was relieved, at least she would be fighting alongside people she had already met.

Back in the present she found herself facing her comrades in a circle. To the side was a strange furry creature, who apparently ran the "store". He sold potions and a couple other useful items. The nexus was right behind her and following that were ,of course, the defending turrets. She took in all the sights, barely noticing the yelling going on around her. Her comrades Akali, Pantheon and Shen were arguing about who was to go where, what their strategy would be for the early stages of the match and who should take care of Riven.

The argument soon ended, and they agreed on a plan. Their decision- it would be best if Pantheon went through the middle path, while Akali and Sona went on the path to the left. Shen and Riven would take the remaining path.

She guessed that they all thought of Shen as the best teacher.

_'Or maybe none of them wanted to take the risk of helping out the newbie.' _Riven thought to herself huffily. Either way she could see just how capable this Kinkou warrior was and prove to the others she didn't need to be babied.

Akali was the first to speak. "Good luck to all of you." she nodded at each of her comrades before stopping at Riven. " Riven I'm sure you will do fine. I have faith in you." She finished with a slight smile.

Pantheon was second in line, and the loudest. "Heh like we'll need it. We will destroy them and paint the land red with their blood!" He roared as he pounded his spear against his shield.

Sona, before lightly running off, smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

After speaking their parting words they ran off. Never looking back once. Riven was impressed at how focused and serious each one of them were.

Shen turned to Riven, his face never seemed to change. "We should head out immediately. We must get in position, It would be bad to be caught off-guard this early on." He hadn't even blinked or raised his voice once the entire match so far.

Riven started to get into the mood. "I agree. We should get moving." Her reply was quick, she wanted to get to the enemy first.

They both started running towards their destination, the first turret on their lane. Their mission was to both destroy the enemy's turret and protect their own. Both of them stopped at the tower, listening to what their Summoner's had to say. Riven's Summoner just wanted to wish her good luck, and would help her best she could.

Shen received a suggestion, His Summoner informed him of Shaco the Demon Jesters current position-the jungle. He proposed seeing about engaging him in battle to prevent him from ambushing their, or their allies, lanes.

He nodded knowing it would be best.

"Riven be careful while I'm gone. I will return as soon as possible, but I must chase down Shaco."

"I'm not a child, but I understand. I will survive until you get back."

Shen nodded his head to indicate he understood. Following this action he swiftly and silently ran off into the jungle. Riven immediately went back to studying her surroundings.

To her right a long line of bushes, with a small parting In between them, provided a great hiding spot. She knew her enemy would take advantage of this if possible. In the next instant Riven's mind and body became one, enabling her to think as she acted. Having your mind and body synchronized gave you an advantage over your enemies and augmented your own abilities, Riven knew this fact better than most master warriors. She ran into the brush- her sword ready to do whatever needed to be done.

That's when she saw it-the flash of a purple cloak and the glint of steel.

Deep in the jungle, Shen arrived at the spot where Shaco had last been seen. He looked all around, looking for any sign of this dangerous assassin. He saw nothing, not with his physical eyes anyway. He knew just because he couldn't see him now didn't mean he wasn't there, only fools thought like that.

Shen took one of his blades out, forming a plan in his mind. He left his left hand empty and purposely left that side "open". He stood still as a stone wall, listening, waiting, watching. Then he felt it, Shaco's presence. He abruptly turned to his left-Shaco already raising his blade for the first and final blow. Or so it would have been if Shen was not the skilled martial artist he was. He caught Shaco's arm and put him into a one handed Kaitenagi. Making it easy to flip him to the ground. Shaco was not able to see through Shen's attack and dropped the shiv he held in his hand. Shaco laughed at his own pain.

Shen took the opening and stabbed his sword down at his enemies face. Unfortunately for him he only managed to cut his targets left cheek. Shaco rolled away and flipped back onto his feet.

" Oooo-hoo, that was dangerously close- Why must we fight like this? Can't we call this a draw and meet again at a better time?"

"The balance must be kept. You will die now."

"Why are you talking like this Shen? You would kill your only friend?" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shaco stabbed into his back, wounding his target. Shen countered with a back kick to gain himself some breathing room, at the same time he drew his other Katana. Shaco yet again was not ready for a kick but managed to jump to the side. He did not want to be knocked to the ground or stunned again even for a second, it would leave him wide open.

This action gave Shen time to turn around so he could charge him. He did so at an incredible speed-quick as a shadow. He sliced both his weapons towards Shacos legs, wanting to immobilize him.

Shaco narrowly saw through this and jumped over it just in time. The Eye of Twilight stopped dead in his tracks, using his stance to deliver more speed and power to his cuts to make up for the lost momentum. He cut inward attempting to trap Shaco in-between them as he landed. Shaco tried blocking but ended up breaking a shiv and getting two injuries, one across the other cheek, the other a gash in his ribs.

They were not deep wounds, but it was enough to make anyone think twice about continuing this fight. Anyone except for Shaco. He laughed again as he took out another one of his weapons, he made it feel like he possessed an endless supply.

They fought for awhile more. Back and forth using all their skill, power, and every trick they knew. Shen quickly gained the advantage.

Shaco knew at that time he could not beat Shen in a direct test of combat skill and strength. No he was most effective when not seen, terrifying and confusing his enemies, wearing them down then finally creating illusions and stabbing their backs full of holes. He knew he couldn't scare The Eye of Twilight, but he could confuse him. He sprinted off deeper into the jungle with his adversary close behind him.

Shen chased him down, and arrived in a bright sunny clearing where he last saw his enemy. The "Demon Jester" was nowhere to be seen.

There was movement all around him. Out of the surrounding terrain entered 2 Shacos, cornering him against a boulder.

'_This isn't going to be easy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thrill of the Kill_**

While Shen and Shaco were engaged in a fierce duel deep in the jungle, Riven discovered who her opponent was- Talon, The Blades Shadow.

They had crossed blades once already to test each other's skill. After their short lived encounter they stayed a few yards away from each other. Watching the other closely-waiting for the perfect moment. Stepping in a circle, back and forth, left to right. Both of them were becoming restless and their blades were itching to taste the others blood.

After a few agonizingly intense minutes Riven, being the impatient women she was, couldn't wait any more. She charged her adversary! Talon guarded against her strong vertical slash. The assassin underestimated her, he believed he would have the advantage over her in strength. But he quickly discovered she had an enormous amount of power hidden in that body. She instantly gained the upper hand and pushed him back.

This caught him off guard, something that rarely happens to this blade master. He was left wide open after her previous action.

Riven thrusted at his heart going for the instant kill. Talon parried her attack and jumped back out of harm's way, not wanting to get into another strength contest now that he knew he would lose. Unfortunately for him, Riven did not like to let her enemies have a split second to recover. She jumped up in the air and came down on top of him with a powerful attack.

Talon saw through this and when she landed, teleported behind her. He sliced his sword towards her neck wanting to end it soon as possible so he could push before Shen got back.

Riven unleashed a large amount of Ki energy In a small circle around her. The assassin stopped stunned, dazed and unable to finish his cut accurately. Only managing to leave a rip in her clothing, revealing a bit of her skin. She ignored this and spun around with her blade in the lead.

Her enemy was barely able to duck underneath it. Riven followed up with another attack and nearly chopped the blade master in half.

The man retreated and threw a volley of daggers at her. She blocked some and dodged the others.

She grunted in pain as something cut through her back, digging deeper into her flesh! She had less than a second to react! She let out a fierce war cry and used some Ki energy to act as a shield. This caused the steel dagger to stop before it pierced anything important.

Riven returned her focus to where she had last seen her enemy. He was nowhere to be seen...

**The Jungle**

Shen thought hard on how to deal with the troubling situation he got himself into.

He had no idea which Shaco was real. He knew if he didn't find out soon it could mean his death and either Riven or Pantheon getting ambushed.

He focused, charging his Ki into his Katanas. He also used some to act as a small invisible shield around his body. It had begun. Both Shacos ran at him.

Each one looked and moved exactly like the other, perfectly in sync. They simultaneously stabbed towards his midsection. He was barely able to dodge it in time. The sound of steel sliding against steel echoed throughout the jungle. They repeated this a couple more times trying to force him to make a mistake.

He refused to give them the opening. The fourth time they tried to attack him he feinted the second attack and managed to cut one of the Shacos.

It seemed like luck was against him today. He had not been able to wound the Shaco that he was able to hit. Because of his mistake it allowed them to slash their shivs deep into his chest and stomach.

Blood gushed out of his body, staining the surrounding plants. Any lesser man would have given up right then and there and begged for a quick death. Shen on the other hand only blinked once and did not feel a thing. The shinobi dashed to the side quickly to dodge the next attack. Too bad for him, he did not know which one was the clone, so his plan was to not attack and save energy, until he at least had an idea. Even if he has a fifty-fifty chance.

Neither of the clowns gave him any breathing room. They continuously slashed and stabbed at him like wild beasts. Even still, Shen stayed calm and kept trying to see through the illusion. Shen executed a couple tests, one to see if one was more transparent and the other was to see if one felt less solid. Both failed from the beginning.

"_Focus. No matter what, there is always a way."_

**In Lane**

Riven was angry. Talon disappeared.

"_Damn what a pussy. At least face me like a warrior."_

As if right on Q, daggers shout out of thin air straight towards her. She moved gracefully out of the way and searched for her enemy. But all she saw were minions.

'_Guess his pride was hurt. heheh'_

Riven wasted no time and scanned the battlefield for any sign of the damned bastard. She was about to give up and just push the tower, when out of the brush razor sharp daggers flew towards her, but this time Talon came with them. Riven had no time to react as he overwhelmed her with his combination of techniques and fast strikes, driving her into the wall.

Riven parried as many attacks as she could, still fighting to find any chance to recover. She started bleeding from multiple wounds and he was ready to finish her off. She wanted to scream in pain, but she wouldn't let herself do such a thing.

"_Damn bastard tricked me... Sorry everyone, I failed."_

**The Jungle**

Shen abruptly went on the offensive, attacking with everything he had. Shaco was surprised _again_, he did not expect an enemy to fight back after losing so much blood.

Shen kicked one Shaco out of the way and dashed straight towards the other using a palm strike to shoot him high into the air. This Shaco shot off of a cliff and landed in the wide but shallow river that ran through the Jungle.

The real Shaco attempted to get up- but it was too late for him, Shen appeared sudden as a shadow, stabbing his Ki charged blade towards his opponent's heart. Before Shaco could even think of a punch line he felt cold steel stab straight through his vital organ. He giggled.

Shen stared straight into his opponents eyes as he died, watching them glaze over. He felt nothing as he saw his enemies face turn to confusion when he realized he had been staked to the ground – unable to counter one last time. Unable to move. He wouldn't look away till he was sure Shaco died.

Shaco laughed even in death.

'_What a strange man. How can he find so much, so amusing..'_

Shacos eyes faded and his clone fell to the ground. Shen got lucky, the clone was too far away to be able to hit him with the daggers that burst out shortly after words.

Shaco's soul and spirit left to await his revival.

Shen figured out which one was real by taking advantage of Shaco's mistakes. The jolly demon had forgotten to include two minor injuries to his clone. The cuts on his face. Shen turned his attention back towards the direction of his lane and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Blood, Guts, and Glory_**

Pantheon thoroughly enjoyed destroying every minion that crossed his path. Unlike Shen and Riven, he was having an easy time.

After killing the enemy champion, Twitch, the first time he was able to damage the tower till it looked like it would fall over all by itself. The second time Twitch made the mistake of attempting to ambush him from behind, Pantheon crushed his little head with his shield in one quick movement.

Then he destroyed their tower. But that's only part of the reason he was so happy. He felt so overjoyed because Twitch decided to make it a challenge to kill him. Moving much more carefully and intelligently, only attacking when he thought he wouldn't get smashed or stabbed.

Ah the thrill of battle!

Otherwise, Akali and Sona weren't doing so well. They had been pushed back to the turret by their current opponents-Sion and Warwick.

Fortunately they were able to hold them back enough to keep the turret safe. Though the two of them knew that wasn't enough, eventually they would slip up, and when they did Warwick and Sion would dominate the lane.

Akali desperately tried to think up a plan, so far she had been unable to think of anything that could work.

In the middle of her thoughts, Sona suddenly spoke to her Telepathically-

"Akali, I think I might have an idea that could work, if you would be willing to listen to a musician."

"I'm listening."

Akali gave her a smirk. Soon after she started to recall.

Riven watched as her enemies blade stabbed towards her stomach. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. She waited to feel the sting of his blade piercing her skin, then the burning pain that would come when he hit her vital organs.

It was taking far too long even if everything slowed down in her mind. When she opened her eyes again to figure out why it took so long to die, she noticed a strange purple orb surrounding her body.

Talons sword simply bounced off of the shield. He had an extremely aggravated, surprised and angry look on his face. In the next instant Shen appeared- dashing forward -slashing in a wide arc with his Katana. Talon slashed back at him fast as lightning.

Talon's head fell to the ground.

"Shen? How the hell?" She sputtered in confusion.

He simply turned his head towards her. In a moment she noticed his wounds, including the fresh one Talon had given him. How could he still move?

"Riven. I will die soon. Before I fall, let us destroy this tower and make some progress. After words, I would like you to recall as well."

"But Shen you should just recall and heal up back at the base! Once you return, we will be able to push at full strength!" She didn't want to see another comrade die, even though she barely knew him. And even if he would revive anyway.

"By the time we heal up and regain our strength, the enemy will have been revived at full strength as well. Now come- enough talk." Shen turned away and charged the turret with their minions.

Riven saw she could not change his mind no matter what she said and charged with them.

"A turret has been destroyed."

Riven cheered and then turned to Shen with a happy smirk on her face, only to see that he had laid down to rest, Temporarily.

"An ally has been slain."

It would be a while before he revived. So respecting his wishes and knowing it would be best, she recalled.

When she got back her wounds started closing up at a speed she never imagined to be possible.

'_so this is the power of magic. How terrifyingly awesome.'_

Riven felt better in no time. All the pain disappeared as if nothing ever happened.

'_If only I had the power to heal like this. Then maybe I could have saved everyone that day..."_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by The Fist of Shadow. " Riven. You need to get a move on. The enemy is closing in on your tower." Then she took off.

Akali was in a hurry.

And so was she.

Riven ran like the wind. She did not want their tower to be destroyed right after Shen had pushed himself so hard to destroy theirs!

Riven arrived just in time. The last wave of minions were still holding them off, giving her time to take her position near the turret.

Shaco and Talon leered at her, not happy she had arrived. They stayed a safe distance away from the tower from then on, keeping pressure on her with their minions.

Akali sped through the forest. Jumping over any obstacle in her way and made it to her destination at just the right time. She gave Sona the signal.

Sona instantly responded by going on the offensive. She used her etwahl to stun Warwick and Sion while Akali ran towards them. The female ninja flew through the air, kicking Sion straight in the throat. With all the momentum she had gatherd, Akali knocked her target over, simultaneously stabbing her Kamas straight into his face. She thought they had done it, her positive thinking stopped short when she heard a silent scream echo in her mind.

'_SONA.'_

When she looked towards where she had last seen her friend, she was already on the ground- bloodied and torn. Warwick stood over her and turned his attention toward Akali.

She felt uncontrollable anger build up within her. She shot through the air again trying to hit Warwick down. The blood hunter blocked this attack and slashed at her continuously with his claws.

She dodged, and Warwick followed her. He was too hungry for blood to realize he had walked right into her trap. The turret shot at him and he fell on his back screaming in pain and anger. After a few painful moments he died, only to be revived a few minutes later.

Akali turned her attention back to Sona. She had to get her back to the base so she could heal. Akali picked her up and started running back "home".

"Hang on Sona! I'll get you back to normal!" Sona looked at her and smiled the best she could. Akali ran faster.

Akali didn't know when it happened, but she did know she had just been shot in the back.

She turned her head and there stood none other than Twitch- laughing in her face. She fell, angry that she was too weak to strike back. It must have been the poison...

'Double kill.'

Pantheon roared in anger. That little bastard snuck past him! Pantheon destroyed the second tower in his lane and retreated. He needed to buy an oracle so he could tear the bastard apart. No one did that to HIS team!

Shen opened his eyes, he had revived.

As he gathered his wits and looked at his surroundings he noticed Pantheon buying an Oracle. This led him to conclude that Twitch and/or Shaco must have turned into a real problem. So, the Watcher of the Stars decided to buy one just in case. Better to be safe than sorry, everyone knows that.

"Shen! Good you're back, I've been waiting all day. What do you say all five of us meet in the middle, pierce through their defenses, and destroy their base? The craven bastards _shall_ realize who is dominating this match!"

Shen thought about this. Taking in the info his Summoner had given him.

"That would be best. Once Akali and Sona revive we will meet. For now fight defensively AND don't lose your temper. "

The Rakkor warrior wanted to say something back, until he realized his teammate had a point. "Got it!" Pantheon strode back off down the middle.

Shen decided that Riven would be fine. He needed to take care of the upper turrets.

Meanwhile, Riven got a break and instead started having lots of fun.

Lucky for her, Towers revealed anyone cloaked nearby, making it so Shaco and Twitch were unable to ambush her effectively. Neither of them were brave enough to try to kill her while she was near the tower.

'_Cowards, too afraid cause they can't all gain up on me without putting their lives on the line.'_

She had fun beating back the minions as they came. Riven went to lala land for a couple minutes before waking up and realizing no one was around anymore. She began to worry and warned her comrades through the Summoners. They all understood and decided to fall back to their towers.

On the opposite end of Summoners Rift, Shen moved cautiously and watched for any cloaked enemies attempting to sneak up on him. He would have to remind Akali not to be so reckless from now on, and he would definitely have to lecture her on losing her cool when seeing allies wounded.

Akali and Kennen though talented, still had A LOT to learn.

'_Some things you must learn from experience. This is why the fields of Justice are good for those two. They can experience life/death situations without the risk of truly dying, giving us the chance to be stronger than the ones who came before us.'_

Akali and Sona revived, determined to get back at their enemies. Akali bought an oracle knowing it would help.

The two recently revived champions headed down the middle, determined to make the deciding blow.

Shen and Riven got the message and dropped what they were doing and took off towards the center lane.

Pantheon being the Artisan of war, told them the plan once all five were gathered together.

"We will go in a formation with Sona in the middle. Shen will be in front and Akali in the back. Me and Riven will be on her sides. I'm betting they will go for Sona first since she is the most fragile, DO not let them do that. We need her power to augment our abilities in order to get through the Inhibitor. LETS MOVE!"

Pantheon drank his oracle after getting in formation with everyone else, so he could see Twitch and Shaco whether they were cloaked or not.

Blue team charged down the middle, annihilating all enemy minions in their path. Half way to the turret the enemy met them. Five on five, an equal honorable fight for once.

Shen dashed into Sion, Pantheon jumped at Talon, Riven stabbed towards Shaco, Akali flew toward Twitch and Sona shot at Warwick. It turned into such a hellish battle nobody in the audience could make out what was happening!

Shen slashed Sion, Pantheon blocked Sions swing at his back, Shaco dodges Riven, Warwick gets kicked by Akali, Twitch had an Etwahl stuck in his head and it was all hell!

When the dust cleared there was blood EVERYWHERE. No this wasn't like the other matches. This one was one of the bloodiest battles ever seen in the history of the League.

Pantheons spear had staked Talon to a tree, Riven and Shaco stabbed each other full of holes, Sion was nearly cut in half -how the hell does that happen?-, and Akali and Warwick had torn each other apart.

The only ones left alive were Sona and Shen, who even though they survived were close to dying themselves. But Sona's melody gave them strength, even healing some of their wounds. With renewed strength, they destroyed the last turret and inhibitor before going back to base. Things were going well for their team.

A few hours more of bloody battle and futile resistance forced the enemy team to surrender.

Things did not get better for them this match.

The ten champions went back to their bases, awaiting to be summoned back to the Institute. Rivens team was in a good mood, complimenting and congratulating each other. Each one of them had done exceptionally well this time around, making few mistakes.

On the contrary, the enemy team did not even have the will to speak to one another. Well, except for Shaco.

He talked and laughed no matter what.

Back at the Institute the Victorious team was congratulated by multiple other champions and Summoner's.

Garen was the most excited, telling them about how well they did and how much he enjoyed watching them push their enemy into a corner, forcing them to surrender.

Especially since a lot of them were Noxians.

That night they held a celebration for this glorious victory.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Night Air, Afternoon Sun_**

Shen stared up into the night sky, filled with bright, shiny stars. The night sky always calmed him, maybe even comforted him, if he knew how being comforted felt.

Sounds of celebration played in the back ground, the other champions were celebrating an Ionian-Demacian victory. Yes he was pleased they had won as well, but he felt no need to celebrate the victory.

He didn't understand people, or any living being for that matter.

What is happiness? Sorrow? Depression?

What is Fear? Courage? Good and evil? Right and wrong?

What is Love? Attachment? Affection? He can't remember.

Did any of it matter? Was he truly balanced?

What is balance? He believed he was balanced, since he could not feel any emotion, he couldn't tip towards either extreme. Since he could not be happy or sad, he was right in the middle. Completely neutral.

However, two people's influence caused him to start questioning himself.

People who had completely different views on life and everything in it.

Pantheon and Kayle. His two closest- Acquitances? Friends? He wasn't sure. Since he did not know the difference between them.

Both believed that true balance in any one person, was being able to feel every emotion equally, and in Kayle's case- justly. Were they right?

Or were they just like everyone else, under the illusion that emotions were a good thing.

Not that it mattered, it was too late for him anyway. He knew enough to know the world had not been kind to him, it had done things to him he believed irreversible. But he was not angry at the world, no, he believed they did what was necessary. Now he could keep the balance without any bias towards anything or anyone. This made him that much more effective during his missions.

"I see you're stuck out here, yet again, while everyone else is busy celebrating and having fun. Don't you think you should at least try to be more social?" A powerful-feminine voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"Good evening Kayle." He gave a simple answer, not seeing the need for excessive conversation.

It went quiet for a while. Neither of them said anything, both peacefully stared up at the stars for an unknown amount of time.

"You know they look up to you." The Archangel broke the silence, knowing if she did not, it never would be.

Shen blinked. "Who would you be referring to?"

A sigh escaped Kayles lips, a sad look took the place of her usually grim and serious expression.

"You know who, Akali and Kennen. The two of them care about you. They're attached to you, I know for a fact they love and care for you. All of your friends do, but they do even more so. Doesn't that make you feel something? Don't you think it would be more balanced to return their feelings?"

He did not expect her to come out with such a strange question. It was random, unexpected, and took him by surprise.

Shen tried, he really did.

He tried so hard to understand, to know what it means to love and be loved. At one point he wanted to return it, he wanted to be able to experience these amazing things called emotions. However, no matter how hard he tried, or how much he wanted it, he could not reach it. So the man gave up, and became content and comfortable with his situation.

"Kayle, you need to understand. I have already tried what you have asked, I personally attempted to force my feelings and emotions back into being. I failed. I do not believe they will ever come back, this was how it was meant to be." The Eye finally looked away from the sky and towards his companion instead.

Kayle moved her hands in random motions as she replied. "That doesn't make any sense! It's wrong! And needs to be made right!" Her voice rising with each word.

"I, am sorry. I believe this is one 'wrong' even you cannot fix. Perhaps it is for the better. It has served me and the world well, so far." He continued, this was one of the rare moments he let his thoughts be known to another.

Kayle straightened up, regaining her former conviction.

"I do not believe that I cannot at least help fix this wrong. I swear to you Shen, one day, even if it's while you lie dying on the field of battle, or of old age, I will make sure you experience what it is to feel! Now come, join us in the celebration, perhaps being more social will be the first step in helping you." She pushed him inside, he did not object.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe she was wrong.

In the end, balance is all he could care about.

Riven woke with a start, unsure of where she was.

She remembered, she retired to her room late last night when the celebration ended. She met so many other champions and summoners, it was hard to remember them all.

Well, not really, but there were more friendly people compared to what she is accustomed to.

There were champions such as the stunning Miss Fortune, Lux the Lady of Luminosity, Kayle the Judicator, Lee Sin the Blind Monk, Teemo the Swift Scout, Soraka the Star Child, and Irelia the Will Of the Blades. All of whom had been the most welcoming out of everyone besides her teammates, and the people she met on her first day.

Why? Why were they nice to her? She was a Noxian, She participated in the Noxian invasion for heaven's sake.

Well at least part of it.

Did they pity her? Or did they just not know?

It was no use thinking about it. It's time to get up and get started on her daily training.

There was just one problem.

She needed to find somewhere to train. Guess she would have to start a conversation with someone again. But first, Riven wanted a shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Now who could that be? It was only-

'_ It's twelve in the afternoon! Why did I wake up so late?! Damn it all!"_Riven thought, disappointed in herself.

"Hold on a second!" She threw on some clothes before opening the door, revealing her visitor.

"I see you have finally decided to emerge from your cave. Having a hangover or somethin'?" Miss Fortune joked.

Now this was unexpected. Why would Miss Fortune be knocking on _her_ door?

"No, I am not. You need something?" Riven wanted to get to the point, it might possibly be something interesting or important. Or just a waste of time.

"You don't have to be so pushy. People were wondering why you haven't shown your face all day, and I being the wonderful person I am, decided to come check on you is all. Since everyone else is so busy right now." The red headed woman leaned against the door frame, her lips forming into a playful smirk.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. I was about to head out before you came knocking on my door actually." Riven struggled not to blush, Fortune had moved too close for comfort.

"Ah, of course you were. What are your plans today, if I may ask?" Her smirk never left.

" Eat breakfast and then go from there. Why?"

" Well, if you don't mind, I will accompany you to your afternoon meal." She backed away, giving Riven some breathing room.

Riven stepped out, closed and locked the door, then began down the hallway with her current companion.

Both walked in silence for a while, content with the lack of dialogue, at least the Riven had been. Miss Fortune on the other hand, decided to start up a conversation.

"Riven, I need to talk to you about something sort of important. It won't take long." Sarah Fortune stepped in front of Riven as she spoke. Stopping her from walking any further.

"Okay. What is it?" Riven fought back another blush, with each passing minute, it grew harder to not have a couple dirty thoughts involving this woman.

The pirate shifted , apparently a bit unsure of what she was about to say. "You see, you seem to be putting too much trust in Shen. He is not someone you want to get involved with, if you value safety." Her smirk disappeared, making her point feel a little more valid.

Riven blinked. "What are you implying? I don't trust him much. Besides, why should I trust him any less than I trust you? Or Akali, Kennen, Pantheon, Kayle, Sona, and anyone else around here?"

Fortune sighed. "You see, he is, an unpredictable person. More so than anyone else in the League, or anyone that I know of. He could be on Demacia's side one day, the next he could be the one who assassinated the king. If you get what I mean."

Riven sighed as well. "Still, so far I have no reason to believe any of you are any more trustworthy than he is. At least he isn't a coward who talks behind your back, or plan your fall when you aren't looking," Riven crossed her arms in defiance.

Sarah face-palmed. "That's just it though! He won't speak of anything he plans, except to Akali. He just goes and does it if he thinks it necessary. What I mean is, He doesn't care who he is killing, punishing, or whatever if he thinks they upset the balance! That is_ all _he cares about!" Fortune took a deep breath to calm herself.

"How do I know you aren't telling me this just to get on my good side? Why do you care about someone you met yesterday?" Riven narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, challenging the beautiful red head in front of her to just try and tell her she didn't have a good point.

The more veteran champion of the two pouted, admitting Riven made a fair argument. "Whatever. You don't have to trust me, however I am being completely honest with you. I'm concerned for you, since you are a Noxian in the midst of a crowd of still bitter Demacians, and hateful Ionians." The two of them continued on their walk immediately after the conversation ended.

They arrived at the dining hall, Riven went up to get something to eat and Sarah got a table for them. She got a simple bacon, eggs, and orange juice breakfast. Looking forward to her meal, she quickly sat down and began to eat.

"By the way, I was impressed with how well you did yesterday. Seven kills, four deaths, and eight assists in your first match. Better than most other new Champions." Fortune complimented.

Riven finished chewing before answering, remembering her manners.

"Thank you, I'm happy I had such great teammates. Wouldn't have done that good without them."

Fortune giggled. "You are too cute. Although what you say is true, you had some incredibly skilled, veteran, champions on your team."

The exile blushed and mumbled something indistinctly before stuffing her mouth full of food.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you clearly, could you speak up?" She teased the white haired woman sitting across from her.

Before she could talk back Akali appeared next to her, surprising both of the champions sitting at the table.

"Oh- Hi Akali!" Riven greeted awkwardly.

Miss Fortune waved, Akali returned it.

"Good afternoon Riven. Are you feeling alright? Took you awhile to show yourself." Akali Inquired.

"I'm fine, just woke up late, probably cause of how late the party went last night. Hope this doesn't happen often." She stared straight into Akali's eyes, Riven did not want to make staying up late a habit.

Besides, she hated socializing.

"You do not have to worry. This was the first one in weeks." Akali assured her, sensing her distress.

"You see, the past few weeks have not been good for the Ionian and Demacian Champions. They were on a losing streak, Garen of course was pissed off and annoyed the fuck out of the rest of us, including the Noxian Champions." MF went off on an explanation Riven found interesting And funny.

"Yes. Yesterday's victory saved me the trouble of having to cut that man's jaw off." Riven almost spat out her food, trying to hold in a laugh.

Miss Fortune giggled at Akali's comment, and Riven's actions.

'W_asn't that excessive Akali?'_

Said Ninja became confused as to why Riven found it so amusing.

" I should go exercise or something. Don't want to get fat or anything, you know?" Riven announced, putting her plate on the counter for the kitchen staff to wash.

"That would be a good idea. You don't want to be fat in the League, you'll be out performed, and not too popular with the Summoner's."

"Unless you're Gragas,"

Miss Fortunes smart ass comment confused Riven, and earned a smirk from Akali.

"Correct."

Before Riven could ask any questions, Kennen came running in, nearly slamming his head into the table.

"Akali, have you seen The Eye? I do not believe he is in the building. Has he said anything to you? Did he go somewhere?" His big, shining eyes stared straight into Akali's, she patted his head before she replied.

"I believe he left late last night, he said he needed to be somewhere. He will be back later today." She smiled at her younger comrade.

Kennen looked disappointed for a moment, it quickly evaporated.

"I see. He is on an important mission, no?"

Akali shook her head yes.

"Hmmm... Ah, hello Miss Fortune, Riven. I was impressed with how you performed." The small ninja turned his gaze towards the new champion.

It was hard for Riven to not laugh at how serious this cute little Yordle acted.

"Thank you. Like I told Sarah before, I got lucky. My teammates took great care of me. Akali got so many kills, it was very impressive!" A faint blush spread across Akali's face after hearing the compliment.

"Yes. Your entire team was filled with skilled warriors. Not only that, they all knew how to work together. That is the biggest reason you guys won."

It felt weird to have an adorable little dude lecture her on the magic of teamwork.

Wait, why did she word it like that?

Not like it matters.

"So, we just gonna sit around in the dining hall the rest of our lives, or are we going to do something other than eat?"

" We could leave I guess." Riven rubbed the back of her head.

She stood up abruptly, and started walking towards the door. Akali appeared next to her, with the other two following close behind them.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Sarah said her goodbyes and went off on her own.

Kennen followed the remaining two along silently, they entered the garden and took a seat. Still deciding whether they should train now, or later.

"So uh, don't you two have missions to be doing? Not that I don't want you here, it's just Shen seems a lot busier than you two."

"We do receive missions from our Clan, and we are a team. It's just Shen can act as an Independent agent. He gathers information, then acts based on what he knows. He does not need the Kinkous' consent like we do; I will admit, Kennen and I have not been assigned any missions for the past week, which is abnormal,"

"Yes, the Eye makes any judgment he sees fit. All for the balance. Besides that, he is also older and more experienced than either of us. For example, while we had to stay safe at home during the Ionia-Noxus war, he participated in it." Kennen joined in on the conversation.

Rivens face became confused when she heard what Kennen said.

"Wait, so he was in the w-"

"HEY! HEY GUYS!" Teemo ran up to the trio, interrupting their conversation.

The three of them stopped immediately, and gave him their attention.

"Someone tried to assassinate the King!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth is hard to find**

"W-WHAT!?" Riven cried out in disbelief.

Miss Fortunes warnings echoed in her mind. She quickly brushed them away, knowing she shouldn't jump to conclusions. Besides, Shen wouldn't do something so stupid, right?

Akali's eyes got twenty percent larger. "Do you have any more details?" She spoke in a level voice, trying to keep calm.

"N-No. I just thought it surprising! Oh gosh, this is not good." Teemo ranted, alarmed and stressed by the news.

Kennen looked deep in thought.

"If you have no further information, do you know of someone who would?" Kennen questioned his friend, his face completely void of expression.

Teemo stopped talking for a second and began to go over the possible choices in his mind. His gears turned for an agonizingly long few seconds before he gave them his answer.

"AH! Yes. Caitlyn was the head of the investigation! I'll go get her!" He disappeared in a flash to find the famous Sheriff of Piltover.

All three remained silent. Until Kennen decided to express his concern to his Senpai.

"Akali, what kind of mission was Shen on?" Though his voice did not change, his eyes expressed his worry.

"Do not worry Kennen. He told me he left to gather information, not eliminate a target." Akali reassured him.

Kennen relaxed, so did Riven, who did a much better job at hiding her concerns.

Soon enough, they caught sight of Teemo running towards them, Caitlyn walking a short distance behind. It was time to get some answers.

"The only reason I am able to take time out to talk to you, is because you two know one of the suspects personally." Caitlyn bluntly informed, this must have been her way of saying 'hello'.

All three of them looked semi- shocked.

"Go on, tell us the details." The Fist of Shadow urged on impatiently.

"Alright alright. Last night the King and Queen were sleeping in their room, two guards stood outside their doorway. Both guards were bored, when an unusual sound caught their attention." Caitlyn paused for a second, thinking of the best way to word the rest.

"Both went to investigate, finding nothing they started back to their post. The two of them hurried back, still nervous from the previous event. When they drew near the Kings bedroom, both said they saw the silhouette of a person near the entrance to the Kings room. Both, of course, gave chase and sounded the alarm." Caitlyn took a deep breath, and looked at her audiences expressions.

"Yet, one specific detail confuses me. Both stories are consistent up until they try to describe what exactly the person looked like. One says it was a woman, the other says it was a man, and both say they're 100% sure of what they saw." The Sheriff shook her head in confusion before continuing.

"According to the descriptions, and some other evidence left on the scene, Shen and Katarina are the top suspects." Caitlyn finished her explanation, watching each individual reaction.

Akali and Kennen narrowed their eyes, Riven on the other hand still looked surprised.

Akali took a deep breath before speaking her next question.

"Do you know where The Eye is currently? We would like to speak with him."

Caitlyn nodded her head. "Both have been restricted from leaving The Institute. He should be somewhere in the area."

"Are the two of them allowed to participate in any League matches?" Kennen spoke, his hopeful eyes searched Caitlyn's for the answer.

"Yes, since there is not enough evidence to put them in jail, they can still participate in matches."

The two of them sighed in relief.

Caitlyn smirked at the two ninjas reactions, then turned to Riven.

"Congratulations on your performance yesterday, I was thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you. I owe it to my team."

The sheriff smiled at this, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I see."

Then went on her way.

Akali began to walk toward the institute as well. She did not act very pleased.

Kennen followed along, and since Riven didn't want to intrude on personal matters she stayed where she was. She would have to hear Shen's side of the story later.

As she sat in the garden all alone, she decided to start doing some sword drills to help her think, besides- she did not want to lose her touch.

While she went through the movements, her mind drifted to the other suspect in this mystery. Katarina. She was, of course, incredibly famous, outside and inside Noxus and the League. Back in the days when she used to interact with people like her, she had just started to make a name for herself.

From what she could remember she was a crazy, bloodthirsty, dishonest bitch. Katarina would definitely be one of the people she suspected the most if she ran the investigation. Besides, Katarina was a Noxian, giving her even more of a motive to attempt such a thing.

On the other hand she was far too intelligent to be stupid enough to take the chance.

Riven thrusted her sword with all the force she could muster, the ground seemed to shake with this final movement. This was just the warm up.

Her thoughts then went to Shen. What would his motive be? He of all people wouldn't be so idiotic as to ruin the peace of the world, and cause the League to annihilate him.

She spun around, her sword in the lead, the technique was executed so fast and powerful, it looked as if she had turned into a spinning top.

*CLANG*

Rivens swings were stopped short, her sword had run into an enormous orange aegis.

She looked up to see Pantheon looking down at her. The Exile hadn't noticed before, but this man was the definition of huge. He looked tall as a small hill, his shoulders broad as a horse drawn carriage.

He looked at her, a familiar gaze plastered on his face. "You need someone to train with?"

That was all he needed to say.

She removed her sword from its previous position and continued to swing down at the top of his head. Riven knew she wouldn't hit, it was merely a set up for her next swing towards his knees.

Pantheon blocked it of course, yet instead of stabbing with his spear like she suspected, he charged forward, kneeing her in the stomach.

The only thought that passed through her mind during her flight had been a simple expression of confusion: 'Huh?'.

Riven quickly regained her focus, following up with an impressive acrobatic roll, ending up on her feet instead of her back.

'_Damn, I anticipated!' _Cursed the white haired warrior.

Pantheon laughed.

"Don't be afraid to go all out, I don't mind a few open wounds!"

Riven smirked, she should have known not to underestimate the Artisan of War.

Pantheon, though he was abnormally large and heavy, moved faster than most people, including other champions. In an instant his powerful steps brought him in front of Riven, he stabbed his spear towards her multiple times as he moved closer and closer.

Riven in the meantime busied herself with parrying all his attacks, while looking for an opening. His shield was close to impossible to go around.

So she swiped his spear away on last time, side stepping towards his right.

Riven started her attack, but before she could finish her swing, Pantheon had hit her in the side of the head with the back end of his spear. Sending a shock through her system.

Riven jumped back just in time to avoid a deadly shield bash, she needed a strategy.

'_I need to stun, distract, or blind him, before I can even get close to hitting him. I could always use my Ki burst, but I would have to get closer to do that. His reach is a major obstacle, I need to force him to overextend so I can off balance him and immediately close in.'_

Pantheon stood watching her, waiting to see what she would do.

Riven mentally smacked herself, OF COURSE. She had a wide variety of options and strategies to use against any kind of opponent, so why couldn't she get into the zone?

The short haired girl immediately started using one of her favorite combos, with the first horizontal slice.

He blocked.

Spin around for second horizontal swing, she threw a kick to his shield, to make sure he was still there.

Blocked again.

Finally, the attack she originally set him up for.

She jumped into the air, flipping over his head, Riven raised her sword high in the air and swung it down with all her might as she came down on top of him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Riven yelled out fiercely.

*BOOM*

The resulting impact felt like a mini earthquake.

Pantheon of course, had put up his shield. He had taken the impact well, because of this Riven believed she had failed and quickly followed up with another attack. He blocked this one as well.

She retreated again, what did she not do right? As she got increasingly frustrated with herself, Pantheon started laughing. Riven looked up in anger, thinking he was mocking her.

"You Riven, are one of the physically strongest people I know. You bruised my shield arm, and brought my knee to the ground with that mighty strike! I am thoroughly impressed. Few have been able to do such a thing." He ended his sentence pridefully.

Her anger faded, he had not been insulting her, but doing the exact opposite.

"Plus you don't look all that tired from our fight so far. Impressive. Now I should do the polite thing, and show you the strength of the Artisan Of War!"

He threw his spear towards her at blinding speed, unfortunately for him Riven had sharp eyes, and dodged it just in time.

Unfortunately for Riven, he did not intend to hit her with the spear but with his shield. It was his turn to become air-born. She had no time to move out of the way or counter, so she went to intercept it with her sword, framed up, and hoped for the best.

The impact did not come, he had stopped less than a centimeter away from her sword.

"Since we are training, and not planning on killing each other, perhaps we should take this to the proving grounds instead? So we do not have to worry about wounds. Or...death." He suggested as he stood up and went to retrieve his spear.

Riven was the one to laugh this time.

"So you suggest this after the fact that you nearly stuck me with an 8 foot long runic spear?"

He feigned insult.

"I am sorry for that, I just started to get carried away. Let us go." Pantheon apologized.

The two of them walked off towards the Proving Grounds.

On the way, Riven decided to bring up a couple questions circling around in her mind. He seemed to know Shen better than most, so he might be able to provide some clarity.

"Pantheon, have you heard about Shen being a suspect in the assassination attempt?"

He thought for a couple seconds before answering.

"Yes, I have. No one in the League hasn't. Is it bothering you?"

"Well, do you think he tried to assassinate the King?"

He did the unexpected, and started roaring with laughter.

This made Riven feel awkward, since they were walking by quite a lot of people. Mainly people who worked there, mixed in with a couple champions and summoners.

One of these champions turned out to be Kayle-who was engaged in conversation with Kassadin. Both of them turned their attention towards the sudden disturbance.

The others, Veigar, and Taric just went on their way. Each reacting in their own, and unique ways.

Veigar cursed under his breath and commented on how obnoxiously loud Pantheon was, Taric pretended to not have heard anything.

"Alright Riven there are three things you need to understand. Shen is NOT a fool, he would never do something like that. In his view it would completely upset the balance, or whatever he would say. The second thing you need to understand is that if he truly wished to kill the king, the king would be DEAD. Even so, if he had attempted the assassination, and somehow failed, he wouldn't have gotten caught!"

"...I understand. So you are sure he did not attempt such a thing?"

"Yes. Now enough chatter, get ready to lose!" He smirked at her.

She felt relieved. Now that that was off her mind, she could focus on the fight.

In a private room somewhere else in the Institute.

"What is going on Shen?! We can not afford to be caught up in a criminal investigation!" Akali approached Shen, obviously panicked.

Kennen grabbed her wrist, stopping her advance and grabbing her attention.

"Keep calm Akali, I am confident Senpai can explain everything to us. Just let him speak."

"I understand that, Shen is not a fool. What I am worried about is how the Elders and my Mother will react!" Akali was acting out of character.

Shen understood Akali's sudden change of character, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Do not worry Akali, I made sure they understood you two were completely un-involved in this. I will be the only one getting punished if something goes wrong."

and calmed her with his words. She visibly relaxed, her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I am sorry for the outburst, Shen. Can you please explain to us what happened, and what you were really doing last night?" The Fist of Shadows voice had also returned to its usual calm.

"Forgive me, I should have told you two earlier. Two days ago I had heard from one of my trusted informers, about a conspiracy to kill the king and overthrow the throne. The plan was to be executed yesterday night." Shen's eyes searched the room they were in, checking for any devices that could possibly be listening in on them, or any people for that matter. Nothing can hide from The Eye.

Seeing that the room was safe, he continued his explanation.

"Knowing how much this would disrupt the balance, this mission was my top priority. I had to prevent the King from dying, at all cost. Unfortunately, I ran into some unexpected Interference." He seemed to have finished with this final line.

The other two sensed this, having known him so long they could tell when he was finished just by his mannerisms.

Kennen cleared his throat. "Can you give us more details? Such as what this interference was?" Though he felt he already knew.

Shen directed his gaze towards the little Ninja.

"I think you already know do you not? You are a smart child Kennen."

Kennen looked away and shifted his feet, the Yordle couldn't get used to receiving compliments like that from Shen.

Akali in the meantime, angrily cursed under her breath.

"Katarina..."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Under a Mountain of Lies_**

"Huh?" For the second time in a short while, Riven was thoroughly confused.

She counted again.

'_One, two, three.'_

_"_May I ask why the two of you decided to... join in?" Riven questioned the other two Champions, whom were currently getting ready for the match ahead of them.

Kayle stopped what she was doing and answered before her short companion, Veigar, could start his tirade of crazy insults.

"I joined in to even out the teams, and also monitor how well you do."

"...Fair enough. And you, Veigar?"

"None of your business." The evil Yordle Wizard snapped back.

Riven twitched.

"Whatever midget. You better not die too much."

He laughed maniacally, he wanted her to say something like that.

Kayle ignored their exchange and got back to business.

"We shall be facing Pantheon, Kassadin, and Taric. Each one of them is strong, fight to the best of your ability. Do not let up, even for a second."

She nodded, tightening her grip on her weapon.

The strange mix of champions charged down towards their respective towers, Kayle leading the charge, Riven a few feet behind and Veigar taking up the rear.

As they got closer to the tower, they spotted their opponents already waiting for them.

Riven kept running alongside Kayle, gearing up for battle the whole way. Her adrenaline started to kick in, her focus completely on her opponents. She knew Kayle had her right flank, and Veigar watched her left from a couple yards behind. Riven trusted them to keep the other two off of her.

She met Kassadin's void blade with her own, unlike normal blades his made no sound when hit.

Riven continued forward with a flurry of blows, every time Kassadin met her blade, it flashed green.

Kassadin seemed to fade in and out of dimensions, and every time she thought she had him, he came out unharmed. She jumped back to rethink her strategy, but Kassadin never gave her a moment to breathe, and put Riven on the defensive.

His slashes were strange as well, they were fast, but the real problem lay in how hard they were to read. He had mastered the use of angles and manipulation of eyesight, Riven was barely able to keep up with him.

Riven had enough, and shot out a large amount of Ki. Kassadin saw through this and moved out of range just in time. That short gap was all she needed, she swung her sword in a large horizontal arc, knocking Kassadin off balance.

She prepared to finish it with her next two swings, but before she could continue, Kassadin shot out a bolt of void energy that blasted her back, jumbled her thoughts and froze her nervous system for a second.

Kassadin appeared in front of her before she could recover, and brought his blade down. Her muscle memory kicked in for her, and her arms raised the sword themselves, just barely parrying the blow. Riven earned a deep gash in her shoulder for her careless charges.

Riven realized she had been fighting him all wrong.

'_Kassadin is completely different from Pantheon, his reach is much shorter allowing him to get close, jamming other larger-longer weapons, rendering them useless. I will have to fight smarter, and quicker, to beat this man._ _Still, not all of his abilities are known to me yet. I will have to keep my wits about me, and expect anything.'_

The Void Walker shot out a force pulse, She dodged upwards and attacked with a stab towards his face instead of the usual vertical slash.

Kassadin easily moved out of the way. Riven threw a quick round house at his knee, and connected. Kassadin nearly fell forward into her next sword swing, but instead opened a rift and appeared behind her. He raised his sword, and brought it down.

Veigar fared no better, during his fight with Taric he had been pushed back out of range of Pantheon and Kassadin. One of his arms were broken by a heavy blow of Taric's hammer.

He cursed softly to himself, he did not want to be found in his hiding spot.

Taric walked carefully through the tall grass, it is hard to find a small Yordle lost in the brush.

It also wasn't smart to go into the brush looking for one, especially if they were one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world.

This was Taric's downfall, The Tiny Master of Evil twisted the edges of space around his target, trapping him inside with a strange dark magic. Taric ran into the side of this space, and lost consciousness for a short period of time.

In that short amount of time, Veigar unleashed many powerful spells on his target. Dark matter fell from the sky and a primordial burst followed right after. Taric recovered and tried to turn and attack his enemy. Twas too late, the psycho Yordle unleashed one final baleful blast of magic and killed Taric mid charge.

"SERVES YA RIGHT, UGLY OLD MAN! MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAA- OW GODS- DAMN IT!" The Yordle's evil laughter stopped short, the pain in his arm kept increasing.

Kayle and Pantheon hadn't even crossed 'swords' yet. After getting tired of circling his enemy for so long, Pantheon charged. He jumped high in the air and bashed his shield into Kayle's sword.

She staggered back, Pantheon followed her. The Artisan of War thrust his spear towards her midsection. Kayle feinted, causing Pantheon to take a step back, a two handed great sword just narrowly missing his neck.

The Rakkor warrior threw his spear and charged with it, his sword drawn. Kayle dodged his spear, only to get bashed in the side of her head. Pantheon stabbed downwards too late, as Kayle swung her sword and cut into his side. Blood spilled all over the ground, but her enemy did not slow. His sword stabbed into her leg anyway, causing her to growl in pain. She had been much too careless.

'_Enough!'_

The Judicator's sword burst into flame and she flew into the air, knocking him away with her free leg. Her sword swung in a wide arc, a burst of flame blasting Pantheon back even further. He grunted in pain and searched for his spear. He spotted it stuck in a tree a couple yards away, but before he could run for it, the angry Divine beauty blasted him with flames a second time. It burned, and he couldn't block it with his aegis. The best thing to do: Keep moving.

Riven panted, and tightly gripped her sword. Before Kassadin could finish her off, she found the strength to turn and catch his arm. They struggled for a short while before Kassadin was overwhelmed by her surprising strength and considerable martial skill.

He knew then and there he shouldn't have underestimated her so much, as she struck and beat him bloody. Riven had thrown his arm away and bashed him with the pommel of her sword, following this attack up with a powerful front kick to the solarplexes. This gave her enough room to use her swords length to her advantage. Riven swung her sword full speed and managed to cut a wound in a diagonal arc down his body, shoulder to hip

Once Kassadin recovered, his movements became quick and unnatural, he phased through her next sword slice and swung at her free arm. It cut deep, and forced that arm to become a useless piece of flesh. She had retreated behind some ruins to try and recover some of her stamina.

"UUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kassadin, Kayle and Pantheon all crashed down in front of her. Weapons swinging in every direction, comically never hitting their targets.

Pantheon lept off of the pile of limbs first, and received a blast of magic in his face as a reward. Veigar's laughter revealed the guilty party as Kayle jumped up, engaged in a fierce battle with Kassadin. Taric finally got his revenge with a blow to Veigar's head, stopping his laughter.

_'To Hell with it.'_

Riven jumped in Taric's direction, sword swinging wildly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That turned much too crazy for a practice match."

All six champions agreed. It changed from a semi-serious practice match, to a psycho murder blood bath.

Of course, twas still a good practice match.

The other five champions shook their heads in agreement. Not much in the mood for conversation.

Veigar left mumbling curses. Pantheon decided to break the silence.

"It has gotten late. I shall retire to my room."

"So shall I." Riven echoed.

"It would be wise to get some sleep. I will return to my quarters as well." Kayle agreed.

Kassadin took his leave, Taric had already fallen asleep in place.

The others decided it would be best to just leave him be, they did not want to wake him.

Riven bowed out, and started walking through the many hallways of the League. As she made her way to her room, her thoughts started wandering in different directions.

She thought of how hard it was for her to keep up with many of the other champions, just showing how much ground she had to cover.

'_I have such a long way to go before I become strong enough to reform Noxus... and kill those responsible for that horrible mistake of an invasion. For now I need to focus on what's in front of me-'_

And right then, Katarina stood in front of her, blocking her path. Riven tightened her jaw and readied herself for anything.

The silence seemed to last forever, Du Couteau looked her up and down before opening her mouth.

"You're in my way. Move."

Riven felt anger swell up within her, she didn't even have the decency to say her name.

"You haven't changed a bit. I refuse."

Katarina growled in anger. She always lost her temper quick.

"I will cut your stomach open if you don't get your ass out of my way in the next 5 seconds."

Riven stayed where she was.

"I don't have time for this. I have somewhere I need to be. Move!" Katarina attempted to shove the white haired exile, and ended up just wasting energy.

"You can at least say 'excuse me.'"

Katarina backed away and met Riven's look. Both champions stared at the other, the air grew thicker with each passing second.

"You are a Noxian right? You should listen to your superiors." Katarina's voice grew dangerously calm.

"I am not under your, or anyone else's, command any longer. Please step aside."

"...You know what, this is a stupid waste of time." Katarina squeezed past the human obstacle and went on her way.

The Exile frowned to herself, how come it was so hard for people to show respect?

She shook it off, and walked off down her original set path.

As Riven turned the corner into the hallway her room was located, She spotted Akali standing outside her door, arms crossed and head lowered, Riven felt slightly nervous to approach her. Unsure of what mood she would be in after all she went through that day.

"Evening Akali, do you need something?" She still wasn't good with normal conversation.

The ninja raised her head and uncrossed her arms.

"I apologize for the way I acted earlier today. It was unseemly, and childish."

"..." Riven did not have any idea of what to say.

She was shocked Akali thought she had to apologize for something so small.

"You have no reason to say you are sorry. I'm sure you had good reason to be angry."

Akali flashed a small smile. "Even if you think so, I felt the need to say it. I heard you and Pantheon decided to practice together. How did that go?" Her smile disappeared.

"Well enough. A few others joined in near the end." Riven answered quickly.

"Ah, Kayle must have joined you..." Akali trailed off, thinking of how to say her next few words.

"One more thing before I leave you be. Try to be extra careful from now on, there are many in the League who wish to, get rid of you." The future head of the Kinkou slowly walked across the hall, and stood at the entrance to her room. Riven stood straight and strong, this was the first she heard of this.

"Good evening Riven."

The Exile nodded her head in response.

'_I have a few people that come to mind who might want me dead...'_

Riven entered her room as well, and flopped right onto her bed. Too tired to attempt anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, according to both of your stories, both of you went to protect the king from an assassination. Could you tell me how you found out about such a plot, when no one else knew?" Caitlyn rubbed her temples, these two were incredibly hard to interrogate.

"I have my ways." Katarina did not act cooperative in any situation.

"I have informants positioned in high, and low, places. They told me as soon as they found out about it."

Shen gave answers, but Cait could never tell if he told the truth. He never gave anything away through his expressions, or tone of voice.

"Could you tell me whom gave you this info?"

"No. My informants wish to stay anonymous."

If Cait had been in any other situation, she would have screamed. The sheriff of Piltover grew evermore tired of questioning these two with each passing second.

'_It's been hours and I still haven't gotten anywhere near figuring out anything different from before."_

_"_You guys must know how suspicious it is, to find both of you sneaking around the palace grounds? Without leave on top of that? Why did you not just go to a Demacian champion, such as either of the Crownguards, about this supposed assassination plot?"

Katarina stayed silent. Shen on the other hand seemed to have an answer for everything.

"I was unsure if it was the truth or not. Plus, I suspected a former Kinkou ninja could have been involved." He did not so much as blink the entire time.

Caitlyn perked up, finally a new development!

"Ah, so you think this could be Kinkou business as well as Demacian? You still should not have been in the Palace without permission. Tell me the man's name."

This time Shen did not hesitate to answer. "Zed." A tiny bit of anger snuck into his voice. This caught her attention immediately.

'_I remember hearing a story about him awhile ago, Shen's former rival. Exiled after attempting to use the forbidden shadow arts."_

_"_I see... So you think he was the one who attempted to assassinate the king, but bailed as soon as he heard the alarm?"

Shen shook his head. "It is not that simple. He is too careful for that, at least at this point in time. Perhaps he planted someone close to the King, to get the job done easier and safer. On the other hand, there is still the matter of Katarina being there as well."

Caitlyn sighed. T'was something to think about. Now to move on to the next suspect.

"Kat. Explain." The Sheriff made it obvious she was not in the mood to put up with any crap.

Katarina scowled at her, then Shen as well, for good measure.

"How many times do I have to say it? One of MY informers told me the same thing as his. I, just like Shen, was unsure if what I had been told was fact. So, instead of raising a false alarm, I went to check out the castle grounds myself. Silently and quickly, that's when I ran into this idiot." She jerked her thumb towards Shen.

"So all in all, the two of you heard similar things from your informants, got the same idea, went to the Palace to take care of things yourself, and instead ran into each other and were caught, making you the suspects instead? You know how ridiculous this sounds right? If what your informants told you was right, how come the assassin didn't just use the distraction you two created to murder the king? If it wasn't either one of you- who could it be?" Caitlyn waved her hands in random directions as she talked, to add to the effect of course.

"How the hell should I know?! You're the detective, figure it out! And quick, I have much more important things to do than sit around in the Institute all day." Katarina frowned, before a smirk slowly began to form on her pretty face.

"Why don't you just pass it off as Shen's doing and be done with it? I like that idea."

Caitlyn ignored her.

"You are free to go. For now. I will need to speak with you two again tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid."

Shen nodded before leaving in an instant. Katarina had already gone as well.

'_I don't think either one of them did it. Their stories are believable enough, and neither one of them are stupid enough to try. Still, they will have to remain suspects in name until the end. But if it wasn't Shen, Or Katarina, then who could it be?'_

She closed her eyes and interlaced her fingers together. Her thoughts drifted over to Shen's suspicions.

'_Someone close to the King...'_

Her hands separated, one went to drum on the desk in front of her, the other went to her cheek...

'_One of MY informers told me the same thing as his.'_Katarina's voice bounced around in her head.

She then remembered what the guards had said when they were questioned.

_'We heard something in the hallway to our right, when we checked it out nothing was there. We hurried back, nervous someone had gotten past us. When we returned to our post, both me and Dmitri spotted someone. It was a man-'_

_'A woman!'_

_'Shut up, it had to be a man!'_

_'Anyway, Instead of going on a wild chase, I raised the alarm and Dmitri kept after them.'_

_'I lost em at the wall.'_

_'Ya right!__I bet you gave up at the courtyard!'_

_'Think what you like Brandon.'_

_'By the way, we found some strange items in the hallway. Such as this hair-'_

_'And a footprint at the entrance to the palace.'_

Her eyes shot open in sudden realization.

"Oh damn." She jumped up from her seat, strapped her rifle on her back, and headed on down to the Palace. Caitlyn had some serious investigating to do.


End file.
